1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of vehicle accessory item mounting and more particularly to the mounting of accessory items in a vehicle employing available mounting facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, vehicles accessories fit into two broad categories based upon the way they are mounted in such vehicles. The first is the self-stick type generally employing a pressure sensitive adhesive pad or layer to affix an accessory such as a compass to the dash of a car. The weight of the accessory to be mounted is limited and the mounting surface has to be compatible with the adhesive. On some present-day vehicles, few metal or plastic flat surfaces are present and the padded dashboards usually have a wax-type finish which makes adherence of a pressure-sensitive adhesive difficult.
The other alternative mounting type is one which requires drilling and bolt-down of the component such as with a fire-extinguisher on the fire wall or a CB radio under the dash-board. Unless the exact lay-out of all ducts, wires, strips, etc., of the vehicle are known, drilling into a motor vehicle blind is dangerous. The drilling operation could sever important fluid lines or the attachment of screws and bolts could short out vehicle signal lines.